U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,183, upon which this invention is an improvement, discloses a flexible mica tape with excellent physical and electrical properties. However, due to higher prices for energy, it was desirable to reduce the time and temperature necessary to cure the resin used in that tape. Many alterations in the composition of the resin were tried in order to reduce the gel time without reducing the excellent physical and electrical properties of the tape. For example, dibutyl tin oxide catalysts and bisphenol A epoxy resins by themselves were tried but neither worked.